Unspoken Truths
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Dolce isn't the only one who has trouble speaking her mind. Doug himself have trouble too, speaking his mind. Doug's thoughts during the beginning of Arc 2. Funny at times... but mostly sad, desperate and painful. Has onesided-pairing of Doug/Frey with mentions of Dylas/Frey. **MAJOR SPOILER ALERT**


**First fanfic and Rune Factory fic of the year and ever.**

**Pairing is one-sided, and barely mentioning of Dylas/Frey**

**Spoilers are in place for the 2rd arc if you haven't played the game that far. There is also mentions of blood and there are injuries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory.**

* * *

_"Man, I'm a nervous wreck when I'm around you, Frey..."_

Doug felt his stomach do flips at the memory. Why was he a nervous wreck around her? He thought it was obvious, and that little slip of the tongue should've sent _some_ signal to the Princess. But no, she never questioned it. He basically flat-out said he had a crush on her. But nope! Frey was too oblivious.

_Maybe she forgot how to be more in tune with things around her..._ the dwarf thought bitterly.

He sighed. There's nothing he could do. In fact, maybe it was because it was too early that she didn't catch onto him. It was barely two seasons when he said that. The other fact remains though, he liked the Princess. From the moment she came up to talk to him personally, he couldn't help but fall a few paces back. The girl was cute, beautiful, kind, sweet and even more, all packed into one, for Native Dragon's sake! How could he _not_ like her.

Another sigh.

Sad silver eyes burned a hole into the cobble ground. _Dammit! Why does she have to be so freaking oblivious! She couldn't tell if a monster was there even if it hit her in the face! _He immediately regret thinking that. _Dammit Doug! How could you even __**think**__ that? _he cringed. The dwarf shook his head, messy red hair getting messier. _Whatever... I mean, I can't fall in love... Or have a crush. I'm on a mission..._

He stopped, eyebrows furrowing at the thought. _But... Wait. I'm not trying to kill Venti anymore... Wait, Venti? What?! Hng... Off topic stupid... _he mentally slapped himself. _So anyway... If I'm not trying to get my revenge on her... Why am I still here?_

Before he could question himself even further, he heard a huge crash come from the town's plaza. Equipping his Defender, Doug rushed towards the sound.

The town's knight, Forte, was already there. _Wow, she's quick..._ "Who's there?!" she addressed the other, whom Doug only just noticed.

_Oh Native Dragons no..._

Taking a battle stance beside the protector, Doug felt himself freeze. _Please don't recognize me..._ He was faintly aware of the presence behind him.

The soldier clad in an ocean blue and silver growled.

"If you're looking to start something from the shadows, you've come to the wrong place," the blonde hissed firmly. _Damn, your scary sometimes... _"Game's over. Your ony choice now is to surrender."

The soldier chuckled. "You think we're that easy, huh?!"

Doug saw Forte's confused expression from the corner of his silver eye. "... What?"

The enemy continued on. "Too bad for you. We have a secret weapon!" A dark smile stood out on his face. He looked at Doug. _Please no._ "... Now, do it!"

The dwarf paled, hoping that he was referring to the person who stood behind them. The woman next to him looked at him confused. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Doug's whole body trembled as he managed to make a sound, "... Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'?!" came the crossed reply. The point of the blade aimed for the redhead's neck. The man's voice lowered into a sharp growl. "We sent you to spy on these people for a reason, you know!" was said through clenched teeth.

The boy heard Forte's shock as his stomach did flips again, only a hundred times worse. He made a sound of shock of his own. _Why...? Why notice me...?_

"Man! Stay focus!" _Firstly... I'm a dwarf... Man is usually referring to humans... I'm a male._ Funny thoughts weren't helping. "Ehh... Whatever." He put his arm down, smirking darkly. "Let's get this over with!"

Doug bit his lip, rain dripping down his cheeks. _When did it start raining?_

"Doug...?" It was Forte. She looked at him with uncertain eyes. Silver eyes wouldn't - couldn't - meet hers.

"**Stop talking nonsense!**"

Doug gasped, as did the soldier. "Gr-Granny Blossom?!" _No, get away! Please! You'll get hurt!_

The sickly old lady walked up to the man. "There's no way my Doug would do such a thing!" she defended him firmly. Tears came to his eyes. _N-No...! Please! Granny! You'll get hurt!_ He looked down, eyes shut tightly to stop those invisible tears. _I-I did do them... Please don't defend me..._

"Huh?" came an ignorant response. "Who are you?" _The sweetest, nicest, caring old lady you'll ever meet bastard._

Doug was finally able to voice his concern, "Granny! Stay back!"

"No." _No? NO?! GRANNY!_ "How could I? Why should I?!" _Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you..._

"Listen." _No! You listen Granny! Listen to __**me**__!_ "That boy may be rough," Blossom continued, "but he's really a very sweet child!" _... Granny..._ "Although he complains like you wouldn't believe, he always helps out at my store." _I'll never complain again, and I'll help out more! I'll never goof off again when I'm supposed to be working, just __**please**__! Please Granny! Just get out of here!_ "And you say he's a spy for your nasty little empire?" _But... I am..._ "Who's to believe a silly story like that?!" _Granny... I'm sorry... So sorry..._

"Granny..." the boy found his voice again.

"It's all a lie. An act." He turned towards the soaked redhead. "Come on, Doug, back me up here. Say something, dammit!" _Something._

"That's..." His voice got caught in his throat. Or rather, his heart was blocking it so he couldn't speak. His stomach was on a loop-de-loop roller coaster ride.

"Hmph!" came Blossom's response to the Sechs soldier. "You must have come up with this ludicrous scheme on the spot, to turn us against each other!" Doug was crying on the inside, crying so hard. _Granny! I'm sorry! __**I'M SORRY**__! _"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you slimy coward..."

The Sech just tsked. His eyes darkened and a deep scowl formed on his face. He was **pissed**. "You've crossed the line, you old bag!" _**NO!**_

It all happened so fast. So fast... The Sech charged towards Blossom, too sick and old to move out-of-the-way. Forte was in shock from the display, too far away to do anything for the poor store owner. "What?!" Doug heard her voice.

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANNY! **_"**STOOOP**!"

Pain. Hot, white blinding pain. It hurt. His whole back was on fire. The rain was on fire. He fell on his back. It hurt. It hurts. _ItHuRtSiThUTsItHuRtSiThUrTsIt-_

He felt himself screaming. He might've heard it too. Was that... Blossom? calling his name...? _I don't know... Granny Blossom... Are you okay...? P-Please be okay... I'm sor-_

Doug felt overpowered, thoughts stopped as blackness filled the void of his vision. Granny Blossom still stood in his vision... And so did someone else. Was that...

_Frey..._

He was fading in and out.

"**Doug**...! Are... alright..." he heard her say. He mumbled something, along the lines of "Granny Blossom okay...?"

The older woman smiled gently in his fading vision. _Good... But... I will never forgive myse- ... Dammit! St-stay... awake... ACK!_

He was helped up by the two women, ending up leaning heavily on Frey. The boy was panting hard, trying to mask the pain. _Doesn't hurt. Doesn't hurt. Doesn't hurt...!_

"Tch. Moron." _I know you are, but what am I- ow ow ow!_

"You...!" _Good to know you're still there Forte..._ "You're actions are unforgivable!" It was a new voice. Struggling eyes trailed towards the voice owner, only to land on Lest who stood next to Forte. _So... you were behind us... Frey, where did you... ow... come from?_ "You won't get away with this!" _Nice to know you care about me Princess._

Doug felt himself get sick. The ground spun, shaky legs trembled. _Darn princess, you're strong..._

"Had you given me the Rune Sphere..." Doug kept tuning in and out. He couldn't focus properly.

"What... are you?" the injured dwarf heard his crush ask. "Before I get to that, though, let me deal with him first." _Who's him? Lest?_

"...Hey, you. What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _Who me? Yes you._ "Damn..." _This really hurts Princess. Kiss them better pretty please? _"Why... is this...?" Doug struggled for words.

"That's my line. What are you even thinking?" _Frey naked. WHAT. _"Why are you protecting the enemy?" _Because... I... love... them... They are my family._ "Ventuswill killed your parents, remember?" _**DON'T**__ remind me. _"Weren't you trying to take your revenge for their deaths?" _Well, yes. But as you can see, that worked out well for me._

"... That's..." _True... But..._

"Hmph. Maybe you've come to realize..." _That...?_ "... that it was actually us that killed your tribe."

Gasps erupted from all parties present. Doug felt his already spinning head get worse. He was going to be sick for real. His stomach was going to the moon. _That... can't be... No... _"What...?"

The Sech gave an amused laugh. "You didn't know? I figured that's the only reason why you'd betray us."

"What... do you mean...?" _I can't... think straight..._

"... It's exactly as I said!" He sounded impatient. "We. Killed. Your. Family. Not Ventuswill."

Lest formed his hands into fists. "How could you!" His sister hugged the broken boy as she steadied him. "Oh Douggie... I'm so sorry..."

Tears came to silver eyes yet again. "... Why...?" he croaked, a sob escaping. _My parents... Family..._

"How am I supposed to know that? Must be something like refusing the Empire's orders. No matter though..."

_No matter. NO MATTER.__** NO MATTER?!**__**YOU KILLED MY WHOLE TRIBE. HOW IS THAT ONLY 'NO MATTER.'**_

"Which means..." _Which. Means. WHAT. Bastard. _The bastard smiled sadistically. "... you'll be seeing your parents real soon!" He poised to attack.

Doug shook his head, collecting his thoughts. The pain in his back still throbbed mercilessly. He thought he heard Lest speak, as well as Forte. Were they... going to defend him? _D-defend a traitor like me...?_

He felt himself being sat on wet cobble. _Frey? You too...?_ The tears he refused to let fall dropped like bombs. _W-Why...? After... all I've done... I..._

_**Don't deserve it.**_

His shoulders shook with the sobs that rack his body. He was faintly aware of a battle going on. He was too wound up in his own sorrow untill he felt a cloth on his injured back.

He lurched out in pain, his screams of pain overpowering the battle and rain. The cloth was quickly removed as a gentle hand clasped his shoulder. His whole body shook from pain and sobs. _Make it stop. Make it stop, please._

"...oug..." _Huh...? Who's talking to me...? Who's 'Oug?'_ "D... D...g..." He strained his sore eyes to look up to see Frey two inches away from his face. _Please tell me you're going to kiss me. Please? _"Doug? Can... you hear me?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Good... c'mon... let's get you to the clinic..." she helped the boy up. _No complaints... I mean..._ his thoughts were dwindling. _It's... you Frey..._

He felt safe. So safe in her arms, leaning on her. So safe... _I... I think I may be dying..._ His head was swimming from the amount of blood that he's lost. His ever fading vision darken worse. The dwarf lost all strength he had left and pulled both he and the Princess to the ground. He started to panic.

_Frey. Frey. Frey..._

The boy was quickly surrounded by the villagers who witnessed the ordeal. Sightless eyes searched for the one he cared most about, fuzzy black clouding his vision. Raindrops splashed in his eyes, making it worse.

"Fr-Frey..." he whimpered. "I... I-I... L-Lov..."

_**Darkness.**_

* * *

Doug stirred, feeling a dull throb in his back. He felt warm and somewhat comfy if he wasn't lying on his injured back. A cotton sheet was pulled up to his chin.

"I think he's waking up." _Dougbot 1.0 is coming back online._

Doug groaned, squinting in the blinding light. _Is... this heaven? Am I dead?_ "Doug...?"

"Frey..." _Well, there's an angel here, so yes._

A gentle caress of the cheek. "Yes, and Arthur, Blossom and Jones are here too."

"Hey! What about me?" It was Dylas. "You're just here for medicine Dylas, didn't think you cared," Frey shrugged. _Nevermind. I'm alive._

Doug coughed. "'Sides... Hay is for horses..."

A growl ripped from the man. "Hey... having trouble..." cough, "h-having identity problems...?" Pant, pant. "H-horse don't growl... they neigh..."

"DOUG!"

He tried to laugh, only to fall into a fit of coughs. _Ow_.

"Doug." _Granny._ "Take it easy." _I thought I was... Haven't been punched yet._

His crush sighed. "Oh Doug... Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"Because I wasn't thinking." _Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anybody got hurt because of me._

"And why," this was Arthur, "must you always fight with Dylas?"

"He starts it. You can't back down from a fight, that's cowardice." _He likes her too. I can't back down from the one I love._

"Hmph. What I don't understand..." _You're a horse. You're not supposed to understand anything._ "Is why you chose our side then what you were told."

"Because I saw the truth." _**Because I love you all.**_

Jones gently made his was to Doug. The redhead was faintly aware of a syringe being injected into his skin. _Gunna... get me high... are ya doc?_ "Alright," the good doctor stated. "Time to clue this up. Doug needs plenty of rest now." _Awe... But mom... I wanna go outside and play!_

Arthur and Dylas nodded, quietly leaving the group. _Bye bye Mr. Horsie!_ Granny Blossom gently kissed Doug on the forehead and bid him farewell, promising that he will be scolded. _Sigh... Yes Granny Blossom._ Jones walked off to do chemistry. _How to say chemistry... is it CHuh-emistry or KEM-mistry...?_ Frey didn't budge yet. _And then there was two._

"D-Doug...? Before you go to sleep... can I ask you one more question?" _To marry me? Of course Princess! Or is it to date? Either way. YES._

"What were you going to say earlier? Before you passed out?" _Crap._

Doug's cheeks went red. "I-It was nothing Frey..."

She gave him a stern look. "No. You were going to say something. Something like... 'I love...?'"

_Crap. CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap. You heard that? Damn..._

"Oh... yeah... haha..." _Think think think!_ "Was gunna say that... I love..." _What do I love? Frey. NOT HELPING!_ "**RICE**! Er, I mean that I love rice..."

The greenette busted out laughing. "Of course your final thoughts would be of food!" She messed up with his damp messy hair. "Well, cya Doug... and get better."

"Y-Yeah... See you..."

The door closed behind her. Doug was left alone. He sighed sadly, a single tear escaping his silvery eyes.

**"I love you Frey..."**

* * *

**Will admit... Doug's mind if fun to play with. Sorry if it got annoying... Needed some comic relief. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**See ya!**


End file.
